


Please Don't Let Me Be Missunderstood

by Elenhin



Series: say it with a song [1]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, missunderstod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge between me and Aramirandme81, to describe based on a song. </p>
<p>This is Mike, Please don't let me be missunderstood, by I am not quite sure who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Let Me Be Missunderstood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81, I hope you find this acceptable... ;)

_**Missunderstood** _

 

Mike had once been told that the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and he believed it. Sometimes he thought things never went as wrong as when he had the best of intentions in mind.

 

He’d set out trying to do something good for his family and it wouldn’t work out. It was hard not to let his frustration show then, and they sure knew how to test his temper.

 

Good intentions, meaning well, it did not always matter. Life does not listen to those things.

 

He’d worked extra so that they would have the money for the perfect family weekend. Going to the movies, eating out, having a great time. Letting the kids have something new. Axl would be thrill if he could have a toy, Ty the same and Anders who suffered peer pressure in school would love to have one of those sweaters that were in fashion at the moment.

 

He thought he could pull it off, put in a bit of extra work here and there, save up the money, and treat them all. Bring home flowers to Val and surprise them.

 

Val demanded to know what he had done when he brought home the flowers. Apparently bringing home flowers means you’re trying to cover something up, which was not how he had meant it at all. She also demanded to know what was so terrible about her wanting the family to eat a healthy meal when he suggested they eat out.

  
Again, it was not how he had meant it.

 

Axl was certainly thrilled and did not think past the fun of it, but that was Axl for you. Not quite capable of misunderstandings and such. He tended to take everything at face value.

 

Ty was very appreciative but hesitant as Val was clearly not happy about it and he would hate to upset her. Very considerate that one, sometimes too much so Mike thought.

 

Anders had about the reaction he had expected, pleased, a smug smile on his face. Especially once he realized how annoyed Val was, but then Val and Anders never had understood each other so of course he would be happy that she was not.

 

It took Mike nearly two hours to convince Val that the reason he had been home less and less was not another woman. The flowers were not him leaving. He just wanted to spoil her.

 

It’s not really so strange that it can get too much for you when things go wrong like that. It’s hard to pretend you’re happy when you’re not.

 

It’s hard not to snap and show some anger when things just go wrong.

 

Even if he did not mean snapping at Axl when he came demanding to know when they could leave it was what happened.   
  
He just couldn’t happen even if he felt after.

 

The smug grin on Anders face nearly made him snap again, and Anders must have known it as he chuckled. “Great idea Mike, kinda shitty way of going about it though.”

 

“What the hell do you want now?” he demanded.

 

“Give me the money,” Anders stated, straight to the point. “I’ll take Axl and Ty, get their stuff, and you can work it out with Val in peace.

 

He paused, having looked forward to seeing the smiles on their faces as they were allowed to pick what they wanted, then he sighed and pulled up his wallet, giving Anders a couple of bills. Perhaps it was better this way.

 

“Women Mike,” Anders pocket the money, his grin even wider. “They just don’t get it,” then he called for his brothers.

 

Mike watched him go, shaking his head. It was funny how it worked, he and Val could have so much fun. Laughing and enjoying themselves, they had so many good memories. He was so happy with her, and he wanted to show her, to make sure she knew just how happy he was. He wanted the whole world to know that even if their family was a bit weird what with him raising his brothers they were still in some ways the happiest family in the world.

  
Sometimes that just didn’t work out though.

 

Hopefully he could explain that to his wife…

  
**The End**

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry and begs everyone to read the same challenge by Aramirandme81


End file.
